Wear Sunscreen
by Bedazzled1918
Summary: Edward and Bella, alone on a tropical island...with lotion.  Good times.


**A/N: A big thank you to the PTB betas helped me with this, particularly TopazHeart.**

**Thanks guys, you beggar belief!**

**Obviously these characters don't belong to me, SM owns the Twilight universe, but this storyline is mine!**

**Yay! Wear Sunscreen won first place in the public vote for the Project Team Beta August Challenge...thanks so much everyone who voted :)**

**Wear Sunscreen**

I lay on my sun lounger with my face pressed onto the towel, luxuriating as the warm light soaked through my skin, warming my bones. I'd forgotten just how much I missed the heat. Today was the twenty third sunny day in a row. Perhaps this wasn't so surprising, since we were on a Caribbean island. I heard the boisterous shouts of the Cullen boys approaching, prompting me to roll over. I winced as I felt what 23 days of sunshine had done to my fair skin, before picking up my book and holding it in front of my face whilst trying to arrange my features so that I appeared to be suitably engrossed. I really did love reading, but today I was using it as cover to watch as _he_ dazzled his way along the shore, his super vamp speed making him a sparkling blur. Kicking up the waves as they lapped the shore, Emmett and Jasper glittered behind him. I watched as they raced towards the far end of the island and out of my sight. I turned my attention back to _Jane Eyre_.

However, to my practiced way of thinking, every silver lining has a cloud; I quickly realised that spending my summer on the Cullen's private Caribbean island would mean that I had to spend nearly every day with _him_. My initial reaction when Alice asked me to come with them was an immediate, "Yes," but I nearly talked myself out of it, thinking it would be awkward to be in such close quarters with Edward when he so obviously hated my guts. He was so incredibly arrogant, proud and just downright rude! But I had to be honest, at least with myself. Having spent a solid three weeks watching him be playful and relaxed with his family on this beautiful island where he didn't have to hide his true nature, I realised I had become irrevocably fascinated by this beautiful, perfect, unobtainable creature. Too bad he couldn't even bare to look at me – right? But he was all I thought about, my everything, my...

"Edward," I sighed his name out loud, making myself jump in the process.

I suddenly felt three pairs of curious eyes on me as I realised Esme, Alice and Rose had stopped chattering and were looking at me like I had started haemorrhaging blood or something.

"Mr. Rochester," I waved my copy of _Jane Eyre_ at them, thankful that I had chosen to pick up my dog eared copy from my night stand earlier. I hid my blushes behind its pages and their chatting resumed.

I loved Alice, Rosalie and Esme dearly, but they hadn't given me a minute to myself since we had arrived. I wasn't used to spending so much time with other people, all this duplicity was exhausting! I had told myself over and over in the past three weeks that there was nothing to be gained by going all gooey-eyed every time I saw him. It would just make everyone uncomfortable, be embarrassing and awkward and make me look like some stupid crushing teenager (which, of course is _exactly_ what I was). Anyway, I was pretty sure it wasn't working. It was getting sort of obvious, from the way she looked at me just now, that Esme at least knew my feelings for Edward had changed.

"God dammit!" Emmett's loud voice roared out abruptly, echoed by a distant sounding,

"Aw, schucks!" I chuckled to myself, thinking that Edward must have won this race. He must be very fast.

Charlie had been more than happy when Esme had called him to invite me to spend the summer with her family. He was pleased I had made such a good friend in Alice. I think he had been worried that I would find it hard to fit in when I moved to Forks in March. Of course, Charlie was utterly unaware that the Cullens were vegetarian vampires and that they had saved me from a trio of nomadic carnivores who had crashed a family baseball game just a couple of months ago. But Alice had embraced me like a second sister; her visions had shown her that I was a strong presence in their future. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had made me feel like part of the family almost straight away. Even Rose and Jasper had warmed up to me after a few weeks of Alice inviting me to their home every weekend. Only Edward had continued to eye me with distrust, his silence communicating his disapproval at my presence in their lives. I shuddered as I recalled one night in particular.

_The week after I had figured out their big vampy secret, Alice had asked me to sleep-over at their house, not that any of them did, but when I awoke in her room she wasn't there. I was thirsty so I went to get myself a glass of water. On my way to the kitchen I heard Edward shouting at her that she was a fool to have let me uncover the truth, that it wasn't just about her and that I shouldn't be trusted. I couldn't make out what Alice was saying, but I remember perfectly what he shouted to her, "For God's sake Alice, she isn't one of us, and she never will be."_

That had been the night I decided Edward Cullen was a grade-A asshole.

"Bella," Carlisle's even, measured voice reached me, "Esme and I think we should all probably go and hunt for some big game. It's been a long time and I think we could all use something with a little more...bite." He smiled at his own feeble joke and I laughed along with him.

Normally in the evenings, they all played outside on the beach, some innocuous game like boulder skimming, which I watched until it was time for me to eat. Alice, Esme and Carlisle had been taking turns cooking for me, seemingly delighted to have a chance to experiment in the kitchen. However, tonight would be different, the hunting trip meant they would have to swim over to the main land and then venture up into the mountains. It was at least an hour's journey, even for vamps. To be honest, I was almost as excited as they were at the prospect. It would mean I would have an entire evening to myself, I found myself already planning what I would do, maybe take a short swim, then I would cook and catch up on some more reading. Besides, they had all been making do with the paltry morsels the island could spare for far too long. I decided I would make myself a nice, bloody steak; I'd missed cooking whilst I'd been here. I hated feeling like I wasn't useful but I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. But when I looked round, and saw the look on Esme's face, I could see she was about to insist that they take turns going so I wouldn't be left alone. Damn! I could see my valuable time alone slipping away from me.

"You guys should all go, really. I'm looking forward to just curling up and catching up on my reading anyway." I could see Esme look to Carlisle for guidance and watched a frown dance over Alice's face. As ever Rosalie and Emmett only had eyes for each other and Jasper was waiting patiently to take his lead from Alice. Edward was leaning against the wall, apparently paying no attention to me whatsoever. He looked bored.

"I'd love some time to myself, honestly, I don't mind." Maybe a few hours to reassemble my jumbled thoughts, which had been blown apart by Edward, were just what I needed. I could already imagine myself, settling down in an armchair wearing my sweats, tucking into a juicy steak and reading about Jane Eyre and Mr. Rochester. Total bliss.

"I don't know," Esme said. I knew she took her responsibility to keep me safe seriously. Especially since I had been bitten by James and... The memory of Edward drinking my blood to suck out the venom made me blush suddenly. It was all so confusing. At the time, I had been mortified and sort of angry that Alice's brother had been the one to do that. Of all the Cullens, Edward had been the least welcoming. He kept his distance and I found him rather cold and intimidating. But Alice had explained that he was the only one who had the strength of will to resist the inevitable frenzy that came with tasting human blood, other than Carlisle. And he had been too busy trying to stop the bleeding from my wounds.

"Edward, didn't I see you sneak off to feed alone last night?" Esme called over to him.

Oh no! I felt my cheeks flame even brighter as I cursed my inability to feel without broadcasting it for all to see. I tried to remember if I had seen him last night. I prayed to whichever God was listening to stop Esme from doing what I thought she was about to do.

"Would you mind staying and keeping Bella company while we're gone?" Her earnest concern was apparent even to me. I took no pleasure in being right on the money.

"If you think it is necessary Esme, then no, I don't mind," Edward looked over to me, smirking and said, "And I think I would like to get to know Bella a little better."

Seriously? Seriously! He did not just say that!

My heart went into overdrive. It started beating so loudly, I began to worry that the others would think there was something wrong with me. I could see Rose and Carlisle giving me questioning looks. I hoped they would interpret it as anger at being left alone with Edward, rather than the sordid lust it really was. I shrugged in a pitiful attempt to play it cool and sauntered off to go get a drink. Gah! How the hell was I ever supposed to reassemble my poor, shattered mind with him near me? How would I survive if it was just me and him, alone in the house, for hours? The entire scenario was beyond belief.

When I returned, just a few minutes later, they were all ready to go and Edward was nowhere to be seen. Alice gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "Will you be alright? I didn't realise that Edward had hunted last night." Alice knew there was no love lost between me and Edward; at least, she _thought_ she knew.

"What do you mean you didn't realise?" I whispered a scream back to her, "didn't your spidey senses tip you off? If you are messing with me Alice I am going to..."

"You're going to do nothing, Bella!" She giggled and shook her head at the absurdity of the thought, "I wasn't looking for a vision because I was a little distracted with what my own future might hold. You know," she wriggled her eyebrows at me, "me and Jasper-_alone_."

I giggled back at her ridiculousness, and reminded myself that everything was, in fact, _not_ all about me, despite all appearances to the contrary. Okay, I could do this. I stepped back from Alice and called to the others, "bye guys have fun!" I cringed mentally at my lameness. I didn't know what you were supposed to say. Bon appétit maybe?

I flopped down to sit on the hot white sand and watched as the Cullens sprinted down to the water and disappeared beneath the waves. Esme kissed me goodbye on the cheek and whispered, "give him a chance," before giving me a knowing look. Then she too turned and followed her family into the rolling surf.

I stayed where I was on the beach, trying to work out when they might get back. It was only 7pm now, but they had an hour's journey each way at least and they needed some time to feed and maybe have some quality 'couple' time. I felt a blush sweep my cheeks as Alice's words hit home and I realised the Cullens must have limited their romantic behaviour with me here. I suddenly felt my eyes well up with tears at the thought of their departure, irrationally feeling like I was all alone here. Except of course, I wasn't, and in some ways, that was worse. I felt, rather than saw, that Edward was back. He was leaning against the wall of the beach house, regarding me with his intensely cool glare.

"They probably won't be back until tomorrow, "Edward murmured softly, seemingly reading my thoughts.

Oh God! That meant I would have to spend the night here—alone-with Edward.

"You're going all red, Bella."

"So?" I said awkwardly, looking over at him.

"So." He confirmed, meeting my gaze with his own. He stared at me as I bit my bottom lip and cocked his eyebrow.

There was an indefinable tension building in the room; I felt like it was stealing the air out of my lungs.

"Wha-"  
"Do yo-"

"You go," I said.

"Do you want to go over to the beach?" He suggested.

"You don't have to babysit me Edward." I felt so awkward around him. I was pretty sure he didn't even like me and now he was stuck looking after me.

"Esme wouldn't want you to be left alone and I would like your company while I swim."

"OK. Sure, why not?" I walked to the lounger I had lain on today and picked up my towel. "I might have a swim too." I was wearing my bikini under my sun dress. A swim before dinner might relax me and help me forget myself for a while.

We walked in silence to the beach and I felt a rising sense of anticipation, but anticipation for what? What did my deluded mind think was going to happen? When we arrived at the beach I realised to my embarrassment that I was going to have to undress in front of Edward. I looked over at him apprehensively and saw he had already stripped of and was speeding down to the water's edge in just his trunks.

"Come on, Bella," he called back to me. He stood watching me as I pulled my dress over my head then he turned and walked slowly forward into the sea.

Edward waited as I splashed gracelessly into the water then asked, "will you be alright if I go out a bit further?" I grit my teeth to prevent myself from snarking back at him. I gave a mental groan; _he really must think I'm a complete liability._

"Of course I will. I'm a big girl now, go wherever you want," I said perversely, because really, I longed for him to spend time with me. But I wanted him to want to be with me, not because he felt a sense of duty. I watched as he zoomed away without a backward glance, gliding beneath the waves. Right at home, swimming with the other sharks, I sniggered to myself. I swam for about an hour in the warmth of the evening, keeping my eyes open for a glimpse of Edward, but I couldn't tell if the distant shimmers were him or the ocean. I felt tired and lay back, floating in the warm shallows, letting the water soothe my over heated skin. I shut my eyes as I felt myself drift into a day dream, where Edward suddenly realised he was madly in love with me and...

I came back to earth with a start; it had become almost chilly. I opened my eyes and was smacked gently in the face by a spray of foam. I looked out at the dark clouds that were gathering on the horizon, then I looked back to the shore. My limbs tired, and panicked slightly as I realised how far out I had drifted. The wind picked up. I began to swim, struggling against the powerful swell now undulating beneath me. I swallowed a mouthful of water as I panted for breath and choked a little. Adrenaline coursed through me as I realised I was in trouble. I was no closer to the shore, and when I looked behind me it seemed as if the storm clouds were fast approaching. I girded my tired arms into action, pulling myself slowly through the churning sea, fear clouding my instinct to call for help. About half way back, I realised I was too tired to keep going. I started to cry, wasting my depleted energy reserves on tears. I fought for air as the choppy waters crashed into me and I felt the world begin to blur as I slowed down.

When I opened my eyes again, I was lying in my bed beneath the blankets. I could hear the wind howling outside my window, and I felt the humid air envelop me like soup. My chest and throat felt sore and my arms ached, but I was OK, until I moved. Ouch! I imagined that I could feel each individual fibre in the fabric as it rubbed against my red raw skin. It hurt to move, so I tried to keep still. My back was itching like crazy, but I made no attempt to scratch it, knowing that would cause far more agony than it would resolve. I tried to remember how I got here. I remembered the feeling of utter helplessness and panic as I was slapped under water by the relentless waves. Edward must've saved me-_again_.

Feeling utterly and pathetically sorry for myself, I groaned with embarrassment then whimpered with pain in quick succession. Too late, I clapped my hands to my mouth trying to muffle the noises after they had been released. How humiliating! Oh God! Edward would be nearby somewhere and he would be able to hear every sound I made. Good one Bella, I shuddered to think what he must think I was doing in here now. I tore into myself; I was nothing more than a stupid little girl who needed constant looking after. I groaned again, in anticipation of the embarrassment I would feel tomorrow when I saw him, then immediately rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. _SHUT UP! _I silently screamed at myself.

To my everlasting shame, I heard a soft _taptaptap_ on the door to my room.

"Bella?" Edward's soft whisper quickly dispelled that thought.

"What?" I hissed through the blanket I had pulled over my head.

"You OK? I thought I heard... something," I swear I could see him smirking through the door.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore. You know, because of the sun. It was so hot today."

The door cracked open an inch.

"Can I come in?" Edward's face was just visible in the gap. He heard my momentary speechlessness and took advantage of my hesitation.

"I've got lotion," he whispered, as if it was the elixir of eternal youth or something.

I smiled at that.

"Come in then. But only if you want to." I didn't want him to feel obliged to take care of me, anymore than he already had.

He opened and shut the door and walked over to my bed with exaggerated slowness. I sat up, partly out of manners, partly out of nerves. I had a sudden vision of me lying on my back with him leaning over me. I felt an inexplicable nervousness pass over me. As he sat by my bedside, I swallowed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me, softly.

"OK I guess, a bit stupid to be honest." Unbelievable, I was blushing again, my overheated skin becoming even hotter.

"Oh Bella," he said sadly, "I feel like I'm always trying to save you. I was nearly too late, that storm came in so fast." He almost sounded like he was worried about me.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you," I mumbled miserably.

"You're not a burden, Bella," he smoothed the sheets covering me as though he were trying to tuck me in, "I feel very _protective_ of you," he said slowly.

I felt my insides liquidate at his words. Protective? What did that mean?

"Protective?" I couldn't stop the question leaving my lips.

Edward looked like he was battling with himself, trying to decide what he should say.

"You are very appealing to me Bella, you always have been. That's why I've always kept my distance. And then when I... tasted you that night you were bitten, I realised how much I wanted you, how important you are to me."

I looked at him, unable to believe my ears.

"But this life, _existence_, it's no good Bella. You deserve so much more. You don't know how lucky you are that you're not one of us. And I would hate to see you sacrifice your humanity for me."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realised I had been looking at Edward from the wrong perspective all this time.

"And then tonight when I thought I had nearly lost you, I knew I couldn't fight it anymore. I need you Bella," his eyes were pleading with me to do something, but I didn't know what he wanted me to do.

"What do you want me to say?" I whispered back.

"Say you're mine. Say you belong to me," his rough voice made me feel strangely excited.

"I'm yours," I whispered, because I was.

"Say it louder!" He snarled at me.

"Yours, Edward! I'm yours forever," I said loudly. He shut his eyes and swallowed deeply, his expression slowly smoothing.

"Forever?" I saw him smile almost tenderly at me before worry crossed his face. "You don't know what you're saying, what this means for you Bella. You're getting yourself into a whole lot of trouble you know." Before I could respond, he distracted me by waving his damn lotion bottle in my face.

"Are you sun burnt?" He asked me, his hand stroking my flaming face.

"Um, my back and my neck mostly I think. It's really not that bad, it's fine actually," I babbled.

"Why don't you let me put some lotion on it for you anyway, if you want? I like to look after you and I haven't done a very good job so far."

There really was no way out of this.

"Okay then." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Thanks."

His jaw tightened and I saw him swallow deeply. "Roll over." His voice sounded suddenly hoarse.

I obliged, wincing as my sore skin creased against itself.

"Wait! You need to take your top off." I looked at him incredulously, but could see nothing but earnest sincerity in his face.

"Seriously?"

"It'll get all sticky," he smirked as he mock lectured me.

"OK – shut your eyes." I wasn't going to argue. I sat up quickly and drew my top over my head before lying down again.

Edward gathered up my hair in his long fingers and lifted it off my back; the sensation gave me goose bumps. I turned my face to the wall so that he wouldn't see my blushes. I heard the liquid slap against the inside of the bottle as he shook it. Then I flinched as the cold liquid met my heated flesh. He began rubbing it into my skin with feather light sweeps.

"You're so warm," he murmured. I trembled as his breathe tickled my ear, sending a shiver rippling across my back. This moment felt so intimate, I was sure he was about to kiss me.

"Mmmm," I sighed. My pulse had taken on a life of its own, I could barely hear over the pounding din in my ears and I could feel it throbbing all over my body.

"There," he pulled back, "all done." I felt the loss of contact instantly. "Do you want me to do the front?"

I bit my lip, this was almost unbearable. "Yes," I breathed. I was too caught up in the moment to think straight.

"Roll over," he whispered again.

I rolled over, awkwardly pulling the sheet up to keep myself covered.

"Are you sure you are OK?" Edward asked as I lay back with him leaning over me. He looked down at my burnt chest and squirted some lotion onto his palms, rubbing it between his hands. I nodded and he began massaging my front, his hands worked the sheet down a bit, and I suddenly found that I wanted him to go lower. I shut my eyes, and stiffened as I heard his breathing hitch. I felt him tentatively work his hands to the edge of the sheet and shuddered as his little finger slipped underneath the fabric. Oh God, this was it.

"Night night, my Bella," he leant back and whipped his hands away, "and, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I want you to know, I really do intend to make you mine-forever."

The door clicked shut before I had time to open my eyes. I flapped my arms onto the bed sheets and nearly cried out with frustration.

That was the second night I decided Edward Cullen was a grade-A asshole, and I smiled as I realised that he was all mine.

**A/N: Thanks for your words of encouragement so far! **

**I really love hearing what people have to say, so why not leave a review? **

**I have entered this one shot into the PTB 'Hot Summer Nights' challenge, if you liked the story you can vote for it at:**

**.com/challenges-awards**

**Thanks!**


End file.
